


Will you be my other half

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De simples retrouvailles entre deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my other half

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis ce type de rating à cause de la description du corps de Marco ( qui peut choquer les plus jeunes, même si j'ai essayé d'être soft ) . Mais il n'y a rien de violent ou de sexuel à proprement parlé.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et remarquais que le paysage qui m'entourait n'était plus ma chambre, mais un espace blanc, du sol au plafond et sans aucun mobilier. Je notais également que j'étais seul, personne ne m'accompagnait et pour vous dire la vérité, je commençais à avoir la trouille. Je devinais que tout ceci n'était qu'un songe, que bientôt, j'allais retourner à la réalité. Cependant, ma curiosité me poussa à continuer ce rêve pour connaître le déroulement des prochains évènements.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, alors je me retournai vivement et vis qui était à l'origine de ces bruits : Marco se tenait là, son corps déchiqueté et sanglant, mais toujours avec son éternel sourire angélique sur son visage. Il tendit son unique main vers moi, et prononça cette simple phrase :

\- Will you be my other half ?

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et la serra. Je serais tout ce que tu veux pour toi Marco, tant que tu restes auprès de moi.

\- Yes.

Je tirais ensuite son corps contre le miens, et posa mes lèvres sur ce qu'il restait des siennes.


End file.
